


Long past Dawn {SemiShira}

by karmaticbich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaticbich/pseuds/karmaticbich
Summary: ❛I hate you❜❛I hate you❜❛I love you❜Semi and Shirabu have been Rivals ever since they joined the volleyball club. They were always neck at the neck with each other.  They never really knew each other really. Hating each other was a mutual feeling.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 20





	Long past Dawn {SemiShira}

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on the book, enjoy your read and have a great day

Introduction  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
<<𝚂𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚞 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

Ushijima: Great job everyone. You all did amazing

Shirabu rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

Tendou: What's that for Shiraboo?

Shirabu: Oh Nothing just pissed off that's all.

Tendou: What is it, actually can you tell me later.

Semi rolls his eyes. Shirabu is not afraid to show his feelings. Especially towards his teammates. He is perfectly comfortable letting others know how he feels.

Ushijima: Ok, you are all dismissed.

Shirabu goes into the boys' locker room and changes out of his volleyball uniform and into his school uniform. He is very insecure about himself so he himself behind another row of lockers.

Shirabu: 😣 Is it me or was Semi tryna mess me up today?!. The nerve of him.

Shirabu finished getting ready for class and headed out. As he was about to leave he immediately remembered that he forgot something in the locker room. He ran back and saw a shirtless Semi staring into Shirabu's phone.

Semi: I-. Uh, Tendou said he wanted to talk to you and Goshiki.

Semi handed Shirabu's phone over to him.

Shirabu went through his phone to see if anything happened to it.

Shirabu: Yea, uhm thanks I guess.

Shirabu leaves the room blushing after that incident.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

<<𝚂𝚎𝚖𝚒'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

Semi gets up from his bed and heads to the kitchen to greet his parents. It was a Saturday and his parents were going to a convention for work. Semi was exceptionally bored. He had no one to go to and no one to talk to. 

Semi: Good morning mom, dad.

Semi's Mom: Oh good morning Hunny

Semi's Dad: Oh good morning, how was your night?

Semi: great as usual

Semi's life was going awfully wonderful for him. Never a big problem that he couldn't solve. Semi was a lead singer for his band "Things Won't Leave". He played on most weekdays, but not today. He snatched his waffles and coffee and headed back to his room.

His room was shockingly decorated with posters of musicians. He threw himself towards the bed. With one hand, he lifted his phone off the bed.

Semi's home screen was a photo of Shirabu he found on Instagram. He was such a Tsundere. Semi would never share feelings. Just as much as Shirabu would. He absolutely hated insulting Shirabu, but that was his only way of showing his hidden feelings for Shira.

He opened his group chat with all the volleyball teams he ever played with

*Semi is online*

Iwaizumi: see idc what you mean by that, u still have a flatass dummy

Hinata: oOh IwA Ur GiViNg Me ThE ChIlLs~

Oikawa- Chibi-chan, that's my line

Tsukishima- Yea that's kinda dumb that u call him chibi, do keep in mind that chibis r cute, he's the exact opposite

Semi: Oh wow the Shirabu 2.0 has spoken up

Shirabu: What did u say dumbass

Suga: Heyy no swearing in this chat!

Shirabu: what, and u let Iwaizumi call Oikawa a flatass, very impartial

Iwaizumi: He only does that cos he agrees with me

Asahi: yall need help

Kageyama: Yuh like u don't need any

Hinata: 😑 wow kags, ur setting is so off sometimes I cant hit it, and u say he need help

Kageyama: I didn't he said it first

Tsukishima: Yk there's smth called P M's 

Yamaguchi: don't be rude tsuki

Kuroo: yall wanna hangout at my house later

Semi: Sure ig

Kenma: wtv only if Shoyo's coming

Hinata: Yeah I'm definitely coming

Kuroo: why you gotta do me like this kitten 😢

Daichi: Ig ima come or smth, cuz Suga won't hold himself

Suga: Heyy don't say that, Ik how to control myself

Tendou: Are you sure about that?

Suga:...

Tendou: That's what I thought

Ushijima: Yes, I will be coming over too

Semi was a bit anxious, he didn't know if Shriabu was coming or not.

Everyone else, but Shira and Sakusa: Yea, sure, but what time?

Kuroo: Today at 4 pm if possible

Atsumu: Wait Omi-Omi r u coming

Sakusa: are more ppl gonna be there

Kuroo: no just us

Sakusa: then ok ig

Hinata: wbu Shira

Shirabu: ... 

Shirabu: Idk maybe ill sit this one out

Semi: You always sit these out. Can u come for once

Shirabu: And y do u care?

Semi: idk cuz everyone's going and ur not

Shirabu: and that's not a valid reason

Semi: and whats ur reason

Shirabu: none of ur damn beeswax

Bokuto: @ Atsumu Beeswax, lmao, cuz ur a bee

Atsumu: I'm am not a bee owl head

Bokuto: Akaashi, am I an owl

Akaashi: Idk r u?

Bokuto: oh lol, I do look like an owl

Terushima: at least he won't deny it, right Atsumu

Yaku: when did this bitch get here

Noya: Yuh, the guy that tried to flirt with my Kiyoko

Tanaka: Yea, why is he here

Kita: can yall just shut it for once

Oikawa: Hey tendou can I talk to u rn

Tendou: Yuh sure ig. 

<>

Oikawa: u did notice how Semi and Shirabu were talking with each other

Tendou: Yuh kinda sus ngl😏

Oikawa: ikr very sus

A/N

And that is it for chapter 1, ig i tried here lmao thx for reading

\---------------------------------------------------

<<𝚂𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚞'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

Shirabu reached for his backpack as he felt something tug at his pants. It was his dog. It had only one leg. Very much helpless. He felt bad for it. The dog would have to stay home all day, without him. The dog was his best friend. They were both broken. And no one could fix except the ones that they would let in.

Shirabu: Hey look, I'll be home after going to the gym for practice. I promise

The dog barks and tugs even harder at the trouser. 

Shirabu pushed his bangs behind his ears and picked up the dog. He hugged the dog very tightly.

Shirabu: It's ok, I'll be home soon.

Shirabu: Bye Mrs. Himari.

Shirabu put down the pup and opened the door slightly before running to the kitchen to give the lady a hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and so did she. The male immediately ran back out of the house. He took many twists and turns throughout the journey to practice.

Those paths were like his life. In order for him to get what he wants, he has to make it through all the twists and turns. His parents died when he was 7 in a car crash. He was traumatized. He eventually got sent to an orphanage. He was about to give up on ever finding a home again until that is... when Mrs. Himari chose him. 

Mrs. Himari was a lady in her 40's who had no children, but always wanted one. She saw Shirabu and immediately wanted to keep him. She was one of the only people that the tsundere let in. He took a while to let her in. But it still worked out.

Shirabu arrived at the gym, emotionally drained. He didn't want to have to deal with anyone. Especially Semi.

Tendou: Oh Shiraboo is finally here

Shirabu rolls his eyes and walks into the change room. He heads on to the court and takes his position.

Ushijima: Hey Shirabu I need you to set for Ohira

Shirabu: Ok whatever

Shirabu kept missing his sets. It was like he was drifting off into another world. He felt as if he was slowly fading.

After Practice

Tendou: Hey Shirabu, I wanna talk again. It's important

Shirabu: Sure I guess

Tendou: Ok come with me

Shirabu got dragged with Satori into the locker room. It was like he was to forever only share secrets in there.

Tendou: There's something off with you right now

Shirabu: Huh what do you mean. Is it my sets or something?

Tendou: Yes and no. You're drifting off into space ad it's affecting your sets. 

Shirabu: Wow the crazy Hisoka has become the calm Levi

Tendou: Hahaahahahaha. Anyway, are you thinking about Semi...?

IN the Gym

Ushijima: Semi, can you please check on Tendou and Shirabu?

Semi: Sure captain

Semi heads toward the door and immediately hides

Tendou: Hahaahahahaha. Anyway, are you thinking about Semi...?

Shirabu: No...?

\------------------------------------------------

<<𝙴𝚒𝚝𝚊'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eiko was Eita's older sister that wasn't around much. She would only come home when she was on breaks or she was suspended. She was also in the 2nd year in college. Eita loved his sister but she was just a whole other issue. He would always joke around with her, and so would she. 

Eiko slams Eita's door wide open, signalling for him to wake up. 

Eiko: Wake up dumbass!

Eita: Yea, uhm no ima just keep sleeping or pretending at least

Eiko: I know you're pretending, we've been at this for years. 

Eita: And it's gonna keep going on like this till I die

Eiko: And it's gonna keep going on like this

Eita: What the actual fuck

Eiko: Get your gay ass off that bed before I do something that you will regret

Eita: There is nothing that you could do that I will ever regret, so keep trying

Eiko: I know what you're thinking. You think that I don't know about your lyrics.

Eita: What the actual fuck does she mean my lyrics

Eiko: Oh don't worry, that cute bangsies won't know

Eita: What the fuck bro, your not allowed to look in there, what the fuck

Eita rolled around on his bead

Eiko: Oh so look who's awake now

Eita: Yea, awake and pissed

Eiko: No, more like awake and pissed your pants

Eita got up and looked at his pants.

Eita: No I didn't. You just poured water on my pants idiot

Eiko: Oh yes I did and I still can do more 

Eita brushed his hair out of his eyes and headed to the bathroom to get ready

Eita: Whatever and what do you need?

Eiko: I'm on break.

Eita: And...?

Eiko: Can't a girl spend time with her brother?

Eita: No you cannot

Eiko: Oh, but you can spend time with bangs?

Eita: I do not. I only spend time with my friends

Eiko: And you guys aren't friends..?

Eita: No and get out of my room

Eiko: Ok, whatever. We are to the mall later by the way.

Eita: Wow I actually thought you were gonna force me to a bar or something like that 

Eiko: What do you see me as *gasps dramatically*

Eita: Oh dear sister, I only see you as a thirsty clout chaser

Eiko: That kinda hurts dear brother

Eita: It's supposed to hurt.

Eita gets out of his bathroom and changes into a casual outfit.

Eita gets out of his bathroom and changes into a casual outfit  
Eita: Damn I look hot, as always

Eiko: Don't flatter yourself, you still ugly as fuck

Eita: Sometimes I feel like you can read my mind

Eiko: Oh yes I can.

Eita walked out of the house and into the driver's seat

Eiko was on her way to the driver's seat too

Eiko: Hey I wanna drive

Eita: No, you're crazy when you drive and do remember that this is MY car.

Eiko: No fair. I'm older though

Eita: And I'm more responsible

Eiko: Whatever, let's just go.

It was an entire ride full of arguments and blackmailing.

When they finally arrived at the mall.

Eita was strolling around the mall as he saw a familiar face and hid. He didn't want to go over to them but curiosity got the best of him. He was only able to go because Eiko wasn't with him. But secretly she was stalking him

As he was about to go over to the boy, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, Eita jumped a bit and calmed down.

Eita: Oh my God Eiko, what is your problem!

Eita screamed so loud that the other male turned around to see him. 

Boy: Oh wow, its the one and only Semi siblings.

Eiko: Wow that rhymed, we should use that more

Eita: what do you want bangsies, did you come to stalk me once again.

Shirabu: Oh whenever did I start stalking you?

Eita: Actually I don't know, but why are you here?

Shirabu: Dumbass

Shirabu: Dumbass

Shirabu pouted and turned back to what he was looking at.

They were at an electronics store. The Semi Siblings looked over at who he was standing with.

Eita: Is that your mom?

Shirabu: Yea, and...?

Eita: She seems quiet

Shirabu: Yea, it's normal.

Mrs. Himari: Shirabu, who are these people?

Shirabu: No one

Eita: So I'm no one

Mrs. Himari: Well it's nice to meet you 

Eiko was staring at her phone and then looked up to the lady

Eiko: Woah, your very pretty, what moisturizer do you use

Mrs. Himari: Well I use *Insert awesome moisturizer*, and that's it pretty much

Eiko: Wow, I need to buy that. Eita let's go buy it. Now.

Eita: Whatever

Eiko: And say bye to your boyfriend

Eita: I swear to God Eiko, you have got to stop saying that. I told you so many times

Shirabu: Oh so Mr. Emo Suga talks about me

Eita: Oh see, you've just boosted his ego

Eiko: Well you're welcome

Eita: I swear, why are you tryna piss me off?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

<< 𝚂𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚞'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

Shirabu ran into the Semi siblings while shopping with his mother. He wasn't too surprised to see his sister. He was more intrigued by what she said. 

Shirabu: Uh mom, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon.

Shirabu leaves Eita with his mother and heads to the washroom.

Mrs. Himari: So you like my son.

Eiko: Uh yea I guess.

Mrs. Himari: So, how did you meet.

Mrs. Himari went closer and looked Eita in the eyes. Eita was a bit worried. He may or may not have imagined this moment when he was going to meet Shirabu's parents. He didn't know that it would be this early. Besides, they weren't together or anything like that. Not even friends with benefits. As far as he was concerned, they were rivals.

Eita: Oh, we just met at school. We're on the volleyball team.

Mrs. Himari: Oh, ok.

Shirabu walks out of the washroom. He sees Eita and his mom talking and is not very worried. He knew that he could completely trust him with secrets. Shirabu knew that his mom won't say anything that could wreck a friendship. But Eita and Shirabu weren't friends. Would that mean that she could do what she wants? The copper-haired male decided to stay hidden until they ended the conversation. He wanted to see Eita's reactions and answers.

Mrs. Himari pulled out her phone and quickly opened the voice recorder app.

Mrs.Himari: So what do you like about him?

Eita: I'm not trying to be rude or anything like that, but are you recording me right now?

Mrs. Himari: Yes, I am. I need proof that you like Shirabu. Then I need to go over it to see if you are good enough for him.

Eita: Oh, so I guess I have to answer with my best answer.

Mrs. Himari: No, I need you to answer truthfully. I need to know that you will be honest with my child.

Eita: Oh well, I guess I'll gladly answer your questions.

Shirabu was awfully shocked at his mom for trying to evaluate his crush. He felt embarrassed out of his mind.

Mrs. Himari: Ok like I asked before, what do you like about him?

Eita: He's awfully adorable and he has such a wonderful personality

Woah, he thinks I have a beautiful personality. For all I ever knew, I thought everyone assumed I had a bad personality. How does he know my true personality, when I've never shown it to him before. I'm usually rock hard rude to everyone.

Mrs. Himari: How do you know he has such a wonderful personality?

Eita: Well, he is such a tsundere. He acts so rude and all, but deep down he's such a softie

Mrs. Himari: And how could you back up that fact?

Eita: Well remember that one time in 8th grade, that he hurt his knee when playing with his old friends?

Mrs. Himari: Yes I do. Very clearly.

Eita was fiddling with his hair while answering this question.

Eita: Well uhm, I don't think anyone remembers this clearly but me. 

Mrs. Himari: What is it?

Eita: So uhm, he was crying and then he fell asleep on the bed. I wanted to check up on him cos my gay ass wouldn't stop worrying about him. 

Mrs. Himari: Well.. what happened?

Yeah bro what happened I'm really anxious!!

Eita: Uhm, can I whisper it into your phone or into your ears or something?

Mrs. Himari: Uhh yea of course.

Eita leaned into her ears, while she brought the phone up to his face.

Eita: I hugged him and kissed his cheeks

Mrs. Himari gasped and looked at Eita with happy eyes. She was secretly fangirling over the little incident

Eita: Yea, no one knows but me.

Mrs. Himari put her hands on her chin and scrunched up her face. Eita was scared, and he should've been scared. He didn't know if she would reject him or not.

Mrs. Himari: So last question. What do you do other than volleyball?

Eita: Well, uh, I play for a band.

Mrs. Himari: Well, that's cool. What band do you play for?

Eita: Well I play for Things Won't Leave. Oh, I heard about that band before... So what position do you play?

Eita: I play lead guitarist and lead singer, cos I pretty much built the band up.

Shirabu was filled with information about Eita that he never knew. He had mixed feelings about some of Eita's answers. Shirabu walked out from the aisle he was hiding in. He decided to try to look as nonchalant as he could, although inside of him was getting all tangled and full of butterflies.

Eita: Wow you sure spent a lot of time in the bathroom.

Shirabu rolled his eyes.

Shirabu: And how does that affect you?

Eita: No reason. Anyway, it was nice talking to you Shirabu's mom. I have to go find my crackhead of a sister.

Mrs. Himari: Well it was nice talking to you too.

Shirabu stared at Eita as he walked away from them. 

Mrs. Himari: He was such a nice boy. I see why you like him

Shirabu blushed profusely.

\-------------------------------------------------

<<𝚂𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚞'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

Shirabu leaves the house and begins his journey to school. As he kept walking, he found a boy getting beaten up in the corner. He instantly rushes over to the scene.

Shirabu: Stop it! That's enough. Or I'll call the police.

???: Uh, we weren't doing anything.

Shirabu: Oh my gosh, you are such pathological liars.

Shirabu gets on one knee and looks at the victim.

Shirabu: Are you ok? Does anywhere hurt?

??? (Victim): Um, no, sorry.

Shirabu: Don't lie to me! I don't like when people lie! Tell me did he harm you!

???: Get out, it's none of your business.

Shirabu: Oh, so I should let you bully an innocent boy.

???: I'm not bullying him. I'm just asking for him to pay for something.

Shirabu: For what exactly?

???: None of your business.

Shirabu: Ok then, but if you don't stop, I will call the police and have you arrested for harassment.

???: Oh wow, bangsies over here is going to call the police on me pfft. Whatever.

Shirabu: Ok then, I guess.

Shirabu calls the police and reports the bully.

He goes back to school and on his way; he saw that same kid he rescued go into the school.

Shirabu: Wait, you're the same kid from the corner.

??? (victim): Yea, thanks for helping me out by the way!

Shirabu blushed out of embarrassment and turned away.

Shirabu: You shouldn't let people bully you like that.

??? (victim): Yea, but it was my fault too.

Shirabu: No, it wasn't. Probably.

??? (victim): Yea, it was. I forgot to pay him for helping me.

Shirabu: Did you ask for help? Or did he volunteer to help?

??? (victim): No, he had to do tutor me.

Shirabu: Then did you pay him?

??? (victim): Yes, I did. But he keeps demanding for more.

Shirabu: Oh, well, don't go close to him anymore. OK.

??? (victim): Yea, I won't.

Shirabu: Ok, so uh... what's your name?

Okuma: Okuma, Okuma, Kazue.

Shirabu: I'm Shirabu, Shirabu Kenjirou.

Okuma: So what are you into?

Okuma and Shirabu spend the rest of their period talking with each other.

<<𝚂𝚎𝚖𝚒'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

Semi walks out of the change room and scans the gymnasium. He immediately realizes that Shirabu wasn't there.

Semi: Hey guys. Where's Shira?

Tendou: I don't know. I thought he was with you.

Ushijima: Well, let's just start practice. He can join in when he comes.

After Practice

Semi: Didn't come for practice. Is everything OK?

They were inside the changing room. Semi had been obsessing over Shirabu, who was probably having fun or studying. He was always reading his books and notes. It was very rare to see him not studying.

Semi ran through the hallways and searched almost everywhere. He kept walking until he heard laughter in the boy's washroom on the second floor.

He peeked his head in, and to his surprise, there was a laughing and happy Shirabu in the corner.

Semi: Hey Shirabu, you missed practice today.

Shirabu: Oh, I did. Whatever I'll just tell Ushijima I was busy.

Semi: Doing what?!

Shirabu: ...

Semi: That's what I thought, do you know how worried I was?!

Shirabu's eyes widen and his heart beats a bit faster.

Shirabu: Y-You were w-worried?

Then he stared laughing and not too long after, he cries.

Semi: Why the fuck are you laughing and crying?

Shirabu: Oh wow, the emo Suga is suddenly worrying about other people

Okuma: Who's Suga?

Semi tilted his head to the side.

Semi: Who's that?

Shirabu: A friend, none of your business

Semi: Wow, so you know how to make friends.

Semi walked towards the boy and looked into his eyes.

Semi: Hi, I'm Semi Eita. A friend of Shirabu's.

Okuma: Shirabu said he had little friends. So you must be very special to him.

Okuma: Oh yeah, and I'm Okuma Kazue.

Semi: Nice to meet you, Okuma.

Semi turns towards Shirabu and looks him in the eye.

Semi: Oh, so now I'm special.

Shirabu: Yea, you spoke with my mom. And she was happy while talking with you so...

Semi: OK, whatever. Ushijima wants to talk to you.

Shirabu: OK, whatever. See you later, Okuma.

Okuma: Yea. See you later.

Shirabu left Semi and Okuma in the bathroom. Semi took a step back and looked at Okuma. Okuma turned away and tried to leave the bathroom.

Semi: Wait.

Okuma turned back to look at Semi.

Semi: Do you enjoy hanging out with him?

Okuma: Yea, I guess.

Semi: But is he mean or rude to you?

Okuma: No. Not really.

Semi: O-Ok.

It shocked Semi that Shirabu could be a cheerful person.

Semi: So, how did you guys meet?

Okuma: He helped me out this morning.

Okuma: You're asking a lot of questions. Are you his boyfriend?

Semi blushed and covered his face.

Okuma smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Okuma: Oh, I get it.

Semi: Get what?

Okuma: You like him, and you don't want him to be with anyone else.

Semi's eyes widened.

Okuma: Your face says it all.

Semi: Whatever, I don't like him.

Semi rolls his eyes and leaves the bathroom.

Okuma: I won't take him from you.

Semi: Thanks...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

<<𝚂𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚞'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

*= whispering

Shirabu went to lunch the next day and sat beside Tendou at the volleyball table as usual.

Shirabu: *whispers* Hey, Tendou. I want to talk about something.

Tendou: *whispers* Of course Shiraboo. What's it about, though?

Shirabu: It's about ...*looks at Semi and then beck at Tendou*

Tendou: Oh, what happened, Shiraboo?

Shirabu sighed and looked down at his lunch tray.

Shirabu: I think he likes me back.

Shirabu and Tendou were the only ones talking. They were whispering into each other's ear, which brought a lot of attention and tension. Everyone at the table was silent. They would see Shirabu whisper into Tendou's ear, and he would laugh and whisper something back into Shirabu's ear. Everyone at the table but Semi knew what they were talking about. They told everyone at the table but Semi.

Shirabu: *whispers* Why is everyone whispering to each other?

Tendou: * whispers* You of course

Shirabu's eyes widened at the thought of them telling Semi. He watched everyone but Semi get whispers back.

Semi was feeling down because no one was telling him anything.

Ushijima: *whispers to Reon* I think something happened between Semi and Shirabu. Pass it on to everyone but Semi and Shirabu.

They kept passing it on until it got to Tendou, in which they skipped Semi and Shirabu.

Semi: I think it has something to do with Shirabu and me.

Shirabu knew what they were talking about, and he was happy. He was happy that he had such trustworthy friends. The only person he told was his mom, dog, Okuma and Tendou. But how did the others find out? Tendou. He told Ushijima and Ushijima told Reon who passed it on, so on and so forth.

Shirabu: *I'll tell you this all at one okay Tendou*

Tendou: * okay go*

Shirabu: So...

fLaShBaCks

Shirabu had just left the bathroom and stood by a wall beside it. He wanted to know why Semi was still in the 2nd years' bathroom.

Semi: Wait.

Okuma turned back to look at Semi.

Semi: Do you enjoy hanging out with him?

Okuma: Yea, I guess.

Semi: But is he mean or rude to you?

Okuma: No. Not really.

Semi: O-Ok.

It shocked Semi that Shirabu could be a cheerful person.

Semi: So, how did you guys meet?

Okuma: He helped me out this morning.

Okuma: You're asking a lot of questions. Are you his boyfriend?

Semi blushed and covered his face.

Okuma smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Okuma: Oh, I get it.

Semi: Get what?

Okuma: You like him, and you don't want him to be with anyone else.

Semi's eyes widened.

Okuma: Your face says it all.

Semi: Whatever, I don't like him.

Semi rolls his eyes and leaves the bathroom.

Okuma: I won't take him from you.

Semi: Thanks...

Shirabu ran down the hall to the gymnasium where Ushijima was when he noticed Semi walk out of the bathroom.

Shirabu was still in total shock about what went down in the bathroom. He was in shock at the fact that Semi partially admitted that he had a crush on him.

EnD Of FlAsHbAcK.

Shirabu: *And that's it pretty much*

Tendou: Oh, wow. That's very sus, though.

Shirabu: I know right.

By now Semi was staring at his food while everyone was whispering.

<<𝚂𝚎𝚖𝚒'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

What the fuck is everyone whispering about? Are they talking about me? It started with Shirabu. So did something happen to him?

The whispering continued for about 5 minutes, and Sei was getting the feeling that the whispers were about him. He sat through it. He felt every whisper. Semi kept thinking about what he did. Then he couldn't take it anymore.

Semi got up from his seat and left the table with a very pissed off face.

Everyone noticed, and Shirabu felt bad.

Tendou: Can you go talk to him? Please.

Shirabu: B-But you know that I'm not good with those feelings stuff and all.

Tendou: I know, but you love him. Don't you?

Shirabu nodded and got up. He silently followed Semi up to the 3rd years' bathroom.

He caught Semi crying in the stall but didn't call to his name. Instead, he listened to what he had to say.

Semi: What the fuck did I do? Why does it hurt, though? I've dealt with criticism before, but why does this one hurt so badly? Is Shirabu angry at me? What did I do...?

Shirabu knocks on the stall and rests his back on it.

Shirabu: You did nothing Eita.

Semi's eyes widened, and he quickly wiped his tears off his face.

Semi: What do you need, bangsies?

Shirabu: Could you please stop it with the bangsies thing?!

Shirabu let out a soft chuckle and combed his hair with his hands.

Shirabu: I-It's fine when you say it, but it pisses me off when someone else says it.

Semi: Huh?

Semi opened the stall and came out.

Shirabu: I need to talk to you. But not here.

Semi: Why?

Shirabu: Reasons.

Shirabu grabbed Semi's hands and dragged him.

Both: Soft.

Shirabu led them to the fountain, outside

<<𝚂𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚞'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

This isn't where I wanted to do it but, I have to do it now. Just man up already.

Semi: And what do you want?

Shirabu: Well, can you just stop being so cocky?

Semi: Oh WoW lOoKie HeRe.

Shirabu: Just stop being rude.

Semi: Oh wow, so you just came here to tell me how rude I was being. You were acting so rude for not telling me anything, and you started saying something and looking at me every 1 minute. I thought I did something wrong, but all this time you were just talking about how rude I was being. Do you know how hurt I was, Do you know how much you mean to me?!

Shirabu's heart stopped beating for a second. Then it started skipping beats.

Semi: Do you have any idea how hard I took it. Do-

Shirabu closed his eyes and planted his soft lips onto Semi's. Cutting off his words.

Shirabu: I love you. A lot.

Semi was speechless. He didn't know how to take it. But he definitely could return does feeling.

Shirabu: I'm sorry.

Semi: Wai-

Shirabu closed his eyes and ran away, leaving Semi speechless at the fountain.

<<𝚂𝚎𝚖𝚒'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

He loves me. I love him. Now he's probably mad at me. I'm such an idiot. This is how it always goes. I'm actually an idiot.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

<<𝚂𝚎𝚖𝚒'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semi was now continually trying to talk to Shirabu, but it was Saturday and he couldn't leave the house. Truly he was deeply in love with Shirabu, to the point where he would give up everything for him. He started to believe that Shirabu was mad at him. Shirabu would usually be on the chat, but today he was nowhere to be found. 

.

Semi decided that he had to make it up to Shirabu.

Semi🌓✨:

Hi Shirabu

Shirabu🧂: 

Oh hi semi

Semi🌓✨:

Uhm so this might be too rushed because I didn't respond to you

Shirabu🧂: 

What is it?

Semi🌓✨:

I... I love you.

Shirabu🧂: 

You can't just say things like that. I know that I have feelings for you, but you don't have to return them back.

Semi🌓✨:

I'm not trying to return them. I'm trying to confess to you. 

Shirabu🧂: 

You don't have to Semi-san.

Semi🌓✨: 

But I will. I don't know if you'd remember this but, do you remember in the 8th grade when you hurt your knee?

Shirabu🧂: 

Yea, I do.

Semi🌓✨: 

I only told your mom, but I-

Shirabu🧂: 

What is it? C'mon you know I don't have all day.

Semi🌓✨: 

Will you see me any differently after this.

Shirabu🧂: 

Depending on what you did.

Semi🌓✨: 

Oh

Shirabu🧂: 

I won't see you any differently dumbass.

Semi🌓✨: 

Uhm, well I KISSED YOU AND HUGGED YOU AND I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU

Shirabu🧂: 

I feel the same way, but WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU KISS ME AND WHERE??!!

Semi🌓✨: 

Forehead and I were VERY gay at the time. I had so many pics of you on my phone lol

Shirabu🧂:

Was** and y do u have so many pics of me on ur phone????

Semi🌓✨: 

To fall asleep obviously.

Shirabu🧂:

Thats creepy asf

Semi🌓✨: 

Sorry lol

Shirabu🧂:

It's fine. I listen to ur music verynight so its even

Semi🌓✨: 

Simp.

Shirabu🧂:

Says the stalker who looks at my pictures all night

Semi🌓✨: 

lol.

.

They had texted each other all night. Shirabu and Semi were really and truly in love with each other.

.

.

.

.

Semi🌓✨: 

hey shira

Shirabu🧂:

yea?

Semi🌓✨: 

Can I take u out sometime?

Shirabu🧂:

sure but whatever it is I'm paying.

Semi🌓✨: 

no I'm paying.

Shirabu🧂:

ofc u r i don't wanna.

Semi🌓✨: 

r00d.

Shirabu🧂:

if u love me then do it.

Semi🌓✨: 

ur taking advantage of my love rnt u

Shirabu🧂:

bitch ofc i am

.

.

.

.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

<<𝚂𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚞'𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅>>

.

.

.

.

..

.

Shirabu was beginning to freak out. He had no idea what to wear or where they were going. He was just told to wear something casual and wait for Semi. 

.

.

.

7:00 PM

Is he coming or did I just get stood up? Ugh, now I have to wait. 

Then he sees a black Rolls-Royce Wraith pull up to his feet. Shirabu turned away because he didn't know who was the driver. He started to walk away, then the window opened and he was called out. It was Semi. 

"Shirabuuuu come onnnn" Semi yelled.

Shirabu was shocked because he had no idea that Semi drove that kind of car. In fact, he didn't know that Semi had a car. To be honest, he barely knew anything about Semi. But today was the night where he would find out a lot. 

"This isn't your car right?" Shirabu asked.

"No, it is," Semi answered

"No way I'm getting in there" Shirabu looked at the car.

"Why?" Semi asked.

"It's too expensive, plus I've never been in one. Plus, I don't wanna play for anything" Shirabu explained.

"You're not paying for anything idiot," Semi replied.

"Fine then idiot, but don't think that you can take it back", Shirabu puffed.

"Okay Salty" 

Shirabu gets into the car and looks all over.

Woah it's even prettier from the inside. How could he afford such a thing. Oh, wait I forgot he's a musician!!!! How lucky can I get. Wait I'm not here for his money. I fell in love with his personality and beauty. But I won't get too close, because he could easily cheat. He's a player and he's famous, so he could just drop me anytime. I'll just stay cautious.

Semi: Hey Shirabu.

Shirabu: Yea, what do you need?

Semi: Why did you fall in love with me?

Shirabu: That's my question and where are we going?

Semi: A surprise. Back to the question. I just love how you block everyone out, but let people who you really trust in. I wanted you to trust me I guess. Like Tendou. 

Shirabu: I'm still on and off about Tendou right now. He is the one who literally told Ushijima, and you know I don't just trust anyone. Tendou and I have been best friends for 4 years now. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semi: We're here.

Shirabu: Oh my gosh Semi.

Semi: Don't you like it?

Shirabu: I love it!!!

It was one of those Outdoor movies. Shirabu didn't expect this at all. After seeing the whole Porsche, he expected to see something like a 5-star restaurant, but Semi really outdid himself and went for an outside movie.

Shirabu definitely knew that Tendou had something to with it, because he only went to these outdoor movies with Tendou and it was one of his favourite things to do. Simple yet cozy.

They had bought some popcorn and smoothies before they headed to their blanket.

Shirabu sat beside Semi and laid his head on his shoulder.

Shirabu: Thank you Semi.

Semi: You're welcome.

They had watched the movie and eventually... fallen asleep, and not too long later, it was... Long Past Dawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi Hi, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucked lmao, I was rushing. lol. anyways I was on sum fucking huge writer's block so my writing was messed up lmao  
don't forget to leave kudos or smth thanks for reading


End file.
